sylvarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orakai
The Proven Orakai is the Draconic word for "The Proven". It is also the name for a series of rituals that are meant to show an individual's dedication to the Dragon Queen, Hindrasha. In the usage of the Rituals Orakai is translated to "The Proving". It is not an ordeal to be undertaken lightly. It is not unheard of for those in the Rituals to not survive. To succeed is to be proven to be one of Hindrasha's chosen, to recieve power directly from their God. At times, even Legionnaires are known to defer to the will of an Orakai if one in the Legion is not present. Ritual of Faith "Hindrasha's Will be served." Starting the first Ritual earns the Hindrashan the title "Val-Ten" meaning "Unworthy Petitioner". The Val-Ten must then start the Ritual of Faith where they will learn everything there is to learn about the Faith of Hindrasha. They are expected to memorize the Will of Hindrasha and the rest of the Lore. Often times the Val-Ten will travel all across the land trying to find as many bits of information they possibly can about Hindrasha and her Six Emperors. They are also expected to spend many hours performing a Communal with Hindrasha attempting to learn more about her and maybe even witnessing a vision of her or the Six Emperors. The goal of this part of the Ritual is to acsertain the location of the desired Hindrashan Dragon and to learn about the rest of the Rituals. After the location of the Hindrashan Dragon is found, the Val-Ten must venture to that location. The journey must be made alone and unassisted. They must find a lair in which the Hindrashan Dragon will find them. Then the Val-Ten will destroy the rest of their supplies, save for any the next Ritual requires, and begin a Communal. This Communal is special because once started, it must not be stopped for any reason. Food, drink, or bodily function is no reason to stop this final communal. If it is interrupted for any reason, the Ritual is over. The Val-Ten must leave and it is most likely that the Hindrashan Dragons will not show their location to that Val-Ten for years, and perhaps not ever again. Should the Communal be successful, the Hindrashan Dragon will make their presence known to the Val-Ten and the next Ritual will begin. It is arguable that this is the most important of the Rituals as it sets up all the others. The knowledge gained here will come into play later on in the other rituals and if it doesn't, if one fact is not understood, the communal may not work because the Hindrashan Dragons will question the dedication of the Val-Ten. Ritual of Combat "For the Glory of the Dragon Queen" This Ritual occurs after the Dragon Queen or Hindrashan Emperor makes their presence known to the Val-Ten. When they appear often times they are in their Human form, as is when the Ritual is conducted. There may be a brief introduction by the Hindrashan Dragon but it is expected that the Val-Ten go directly into the Combat. This Holy Combat is known in Draconic as "Ripiek". Each Hindrashan Dragon has their own ripiek and expects different things from their Val-Ten. Below are the Six Emperors and their requested Ripiek. * Artemer: He can generate weapons from his molten blood, and is a master swordsman. He wishes to see the same in his Val-Ten. Artemer's ripiek is a gauntlet of different styles of sword fighting. Which the Val-Ten must be utterly proficient in all of them. The combat consists of five stages corresponding to five different types of weapons: Two Handed Sword, Halberd, Gladius, Rapier, and a random weapon that Artemer decides. The Val-Ten is responsible for bringing each standard weapon. The purpose of these weapons is to symbolize the spectrum of strength to precision and to test the Val-Ten's ability to transition fighting styles. The random weapon must be used just as proficiently as any of the others and if any of the strikes or blocks are taken incorrectly Artemer will seize the opportunity and inflict wounds upon the Val-Ten. The Transition between weapons is when Artemer allows himself to be pulled into a draw in which he will knock the weapon from the Val-Ten's hands and the next weapon is drawn. The same is true for the Culmination, Artemer will allow himself to be pulled into a draw after which the Val-Ten is disarmed and the next Ritual will begin. It should be noted that if the Val-Ten doesnt relent, Artemer will outmaneuver the Val-Ten and kill him. * Maladros: The Consort to the Dragon Queen is kingly and dignified and he expects the same from his Val-Ten. Maladros' ripiek is not strictly combat at all. Instead he engages in an activity that requires cold calculation, doing what is necessary and understanding one's place in the world; Chess. Maladros will challenge the Val-Ten to a game of chess. There is more to this game of Chess however, his ripiek is broken into three phases that occur simultaneously: In order to move a piece or when one is taken from you, self injury is expected, also Maladros will question the Val-Ten, asking him/her why they chose to undergo the Orakai, where they are from, what their goals are, and anything about the Hindrashan Faith. If the Val-Ten loses the game of Chess, lies or gets a Faith Question wrong, the ripiek is over. However if the Val-Ten lies, Maladros will become furious and kill the Val-Ten. The culmination will occur when the Val-Ten beats Maladros (which Maladros lets them if he deems them worthy). Before the Scripted message, Maladros will then say the following "During the game you believed yourself to be on a different side as their king. But you are on Hindrasha's side and you are truly this piece" and gives the Val-Ten a pawn. * Stronadar: This Emperor is precise and dedicated but a fierce fire burns in his eyes and he wishes to see those same qualities in his Val-Ten. The fighting style is just like asian martial arts and consists of strikes, blocks, chi controlling movements and stance changes. Stronadar's ripiek is very precise and technical and is broken into three phases that are known by which stances they are done in. The first stage is known as the Tiger Stage, which is conducted in the Tiger Stance, this stance is very well grounded and focuses on the precise striking and blocking of strikes. Next stage is the Crane Stage, which is conducted in the Crane Stance, a very balanced yet fragile stance that focuses on chi manipulation and grace (Stronadar doesnt actually have chi, but Hindrashan's belive it helps him manipulate the Dragon energy within him). The final phase is the Dragon Phase, which is conducted in the Dragon Stance, it is a very rare stance that not many have heard about let alone learned. This stance's goal is to conduct a Martial Arts Dance. This dance begins when Val-Ten and Stronadar will each strike, blocking each other but then move on in a series of martial strikes and poses moving in a circle until they meet in the middle. The Culmination is after this meeting in the middle, they will cross paths and breathe fire. The Val-Ten must be able to mimic or actually breathe fire to match Stronadar then the two will face and bow to eachother, completing the ripiek. If any strike or pose in any phase are not correct, the ripek is over. * Baladros: He is extremely physically strong and brutal and wishes to see the same from his Val-Ten. His style favors two handed clubs or mauls and will begin the ripiek by allowing the Val-Ten to attack Baladros. His ripiek is split into two phases. It is expected that the fighting style should consist of overhead swings followed by brutal uppercuts in phase one. Phase One's goal is to show strength. Phase two is initiated when Baladros knocks the club from the Val-Ten's hands, after which the Val-Ten is to attack Baladros in a manner that is similar to bare knuckle boxing and Krav Maga. The purpose of phase two is to gague tenacity and the willingness to go for the kill. The Culmination is started by Baladros allowing himself to fall to one knee, where the Val-Ten is to attempt a move where he will mimic snapping the neck. After that move Baladros will return to his True Form. * Seradon: This Emperor is very smart and an avid user of magic. He wishes to see this sort of dedication to the arcane arts from his Val-Ten. Seradon's ripiek is not explicitly a combat with trading blows, instead he allows his Val-Ten to choose their magic in which they show him. However any demon/Devil or necromancy magic that is shown will earn his ire and Seredon will kill that Val-Ten immediately. The Val-Ten is expected to show an in depth understanding of magic and should show both simple and complex magics to impress the Hindrashan Emperor. There must be opposition however, so during the ripiek, Seredon will attempt to interrupt the spell casting of the Val-Ten. He will attempt this through either physically attacking or magically interrupting the casting. The Culmination occurs when the Val-Ten finishes his last spell and Seredon will match the spellsignifying his approval. If the Val-Ten is interrupted for any reason then the ripiek is over. * Omoruun: This Emperor is the most humble and passive, she is the wielder of the Light magic that is used in this world. With her powers she helps ensure tranquility and humility in this world and the next. Through this trail she will show a vision to the Val-Ten and give him the most morally compromising of choices, in order to save a love one he may have to kill someone else, etc. If the Val-Ten chooses any option that would compromise the soul or the purity of the soul the initiation is over and the Val-Ten has failed. However, if they can choose each option that keeps the soul in tact but as well completes the puzzle Omoruun will grant the Val-Ten with powers of the Light that rival even the most powerful of Prime Generals. While many debate if she is dead or not many believe him to be the Dragon Form of The Father, one of the many Gods that exist within the world of Sylvar, her power is on the level of Stronadar. Very Few will seek out Hindrasha, The Dragon Queen herself as she is the most difficult to find and the most difficult to please. Many who seek her out have been forced to travel to far away places, face very dangerous obstacles and in the case of most, be forced to quit. Only nine have ever successfully been blessed by The Dragon Queen herself. These being the Six Emperors and three Orakai. Two of the names of the Orakai have been lost but one is known as Thrum of The Flame. Ritual of Flame. "By Hindrasha's Fire be purged." This Ritual begins immediately after the Ritual of Combat is completed. Once completion, the Hindrashan Dragon will revert to their True Form. The Val-Ten is expected to prostrate themselves before the Hindrashan Dragon. The Hindrashan Dragon may then ask any question it feels must be answered. Often times these questions have to do with why the Val-Ten chose to undergo the Orakai, what their goals are, or how far they are willing to go for the Dragon Queen. Once the Hindrashan Dragon is satisfied with the answers given, they will begin the Script. The Script is an ancient scene which many say the Emperor's spoke to Hindrasha when she bestowed upon them her power. The Script must be spoken perfectly and go off without any mispronunciations or hesitation on the part of the Val-Ten. The Script is as follows The Val-Ten has prostrated before the Hindrashan Dragon # Hindrashan Dragon asks any questions it wishes # Val-Ten answers truthfully # Hindrashan Dragon speaks "Val-Ten, you approach me unrequested." # Val-Ten responds: "si mi bivai" meaning "I am sorry" # Hindrashan Dragon speaks "Val-Ten, I recognize you and your wish. Do you desire it?" # Val-Ten responds: "si tuor coi" meaning "I desire it" # Hindrashan Dragon speaks: "Val-Ten, do you fear it?" # Val-Ten responds: "si tir ti l'gra coi" meaning "I do not fear it" # Hindrashan Dragon speaks: "Val-Ten, then look upon me and accept Hindrasha's blessing." # Val-Ten will lift his/her upper body to expose their chest to the Hindrashan Dragon. The Hindrashan Dragon will then breathe fire upon the Val-Ten. All that must be done now is survive. Should the Val-Ten survive: # The Hindrashan Dragon will speak: "Rise, from this day you are Orakai. # The new Orakai should respond with some affirmation that gives honor to The Dragon Queen. The new Orakai is marked by the Ritual. Often times this mark is manifested by their skin permenantly changing to the color the Hindrashan Dragon's fire is. Orakai often times will have the power to manipulate flame to some degree. More rarely, the blessing's manifestations are more dragonlike, causing the Orakai's skin to steam or even combust when angered. Furthermore their eyes may even resemble a dragon in the same circumstance. In extremely rare situations it has been spoken that Orakai may even manifest dragon wings out of fire. Each Hindrashan Dragon is different and their breath fire is no different. Below are the fire colors and likewise the color their Orakai's skin: * Artemer: Violet * Maladros: Blue * Stronadar: Molten Orange * Baladros: Grey and Black * Seredon: Jade Green * Omoruun: Gold * Hindrasha, The Dragon Queen: Red Notable Orakai * Bolmirn * Thrum of The Flame Category:Factions